Such a Lonely day
by xcurlyinuyashax
Summary: Songfic. Lonely days cause such misery, And today Kagome just happend to have one. Has Inuyasha really chosen kikyo? If so will Kagome fall into a dangerous depresion and be forced to do somthing that not even she dreamed she would do! rating changed to M
1. Lonely day: part 1

The song used in this story is called "Lonely day" by System of a Down, I thought of writing this story after hearing this song and then feeling very depressed. But please READ AND REVIEW….

_Such a lonely day_

……..…….-----------…………-----------

Kagome's life sure was getting pretty twisted. Fighting demon and trying to keep up with school at the same time wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. Yet alone Inuyasha she had to deal with, which only made things harder. She didn't see the point in even trying with school anymore, she was already failing horribly, but she had to. Her mother wanted her to keep up her education, and Kagome herself didn't exactly like the idea of calling herself a "drop out."

She had to head back soon; if she didn't Inuyasha would surly come to get her and complain. All he cared about was the jewel.

'_Ugh! Jewel shards this! Jewel Shards that!' _Kagome mocked in her mind.

He wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon, but what was the point? Just because you have power doesn't mean you're strong necessarily. It just meant you were greedy, and what would you do with all that power?

Go off and cause mayhem upon innocent people? That was all the demons they ever battled did, they would kill, hurt, and make people suffer. She didn't want Inuyasha to turn into something like that, she hoped he never would. But of course that wasn't her decision, it was Inuyasha's.

She made her way to the well, and placed her hands on the edge briefly staring down into the dark pit.

'_Why do I even bother, why do I always go back? There's really no point…H-he…he doesn't need me.'_ She took a step back and her hands fell to her sides.

'_But…but I need him. I need him so much. That's why. That's why I keep going back.'_

She shook her head, and clenched her fist in the air, suddenly looking very confident.

"He can't find those silly jewel shards without me though! He does need me!"

She shouted only convincing herself momentarily. She heaved a deep breath as her confidence faded once more. What a stupid thing to say. Something she grieved the most.

'_He does need me, but only for the shards…that's all.'_

"Hmph!" she stomped her foot, and stopped with the silly thoughts. She lifted her head up high, and without another word jumped into the well.

…---…---…

She grunted loudly has she tried to pull herself up out of the well. But surprisingly it was easier than it usually was. It was as if she had a weight of her back….back!

"Oh! I forgot my backpack!...ugh…probably from all the thinking"

She pulled herself completely out of the well. She looked around curiously, it was quit, much to quit for this time period. She made her ways towards the sacred tree, a little creped out by the eerie silence all the way.

…---…---

_**Such a lonely day…**_

_**And its mine…**_

…_**---…---**_

"Where's Inuyasha? They didn't leave without me did they?" she stared up at the branch Inuyasha usually sat in, but not today. Today it was completey empty.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life**_

…_**.---…---**_

"Inuyasha!" she called, but there was no answer. She suddenly saw skinny slithering dragon like demons in the distant.

"Soul collectors…" one name came to mind _'Kikyo!' _She nearly jumped in place. Another name came to mind that only pinned a dagger through her heart at the thought. _'Inuyasha…that must be why he's not…'_

She shook her head, as she began to follow the soul collectors, to were they all seemed to be going.

'_I have to make sure; I just have to see for myself! I can't just jump to conclusions.'_

She saw were kikyo's minions flew towards and the light that they disappeared into.

'_She must be there.'_

She made her way through bushes until she came upon the person she was looking for, and even someone she wasn't.

'_Inuyasha! So he is here, I should have known' _she wasn't hidden behind a tree, and bushes surrounded her, it was imposable for her to be noticed. She cringed at the sight before her.

_**...---…---**_

_**Such a lonely day…**_

_**Should be banned**_

…_**---…---**_

There lips were together, the priestess's arms across his back, as he held her closely. She closed her eyes and threw her head to the side; she could bear to watch such a sight.

Kikyo placed her head against his chest, and Inuyasha's head drooped down. He looked in a daze, and he was almost trembling. Kagome slowly brought herself to open her eyes once more.

"K-k- Kikyo…"

The sound of him speaking the name of the woman that tore her and the hanyou apart pierced her chest, sending a sharp pain to rummage through her body. She was brought to her knees, her hand pressed to her chest to ease the pain.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I…Love you. I-I-I…." it was almost as if he was trying to stop the words from coming through his mouth.

"I…Don't need t-that Kagome, I o-only want you."

Kagome gasped, causing her to gag as her breath was sent down her throat. She felt as she had been stabbed as the dagger pierced her chest only sending twice the pain. Those salty droplets she had shed so many times before flowed down her pales cheeks. Her face had lost its rosy color long ago. The tears she shed had more sadness in them then they had ever had before.

…_**---...---**_

**_It's a day that I can't stand…_**

…_**---…---**_

The priestess smiled, as she opened her eyes, she has sensed Kagome aura long ago. She chuckled, and brought her head up and leaned in. Kagome jerked her head away, and with all the strength she had left she jolted up and ran.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

…_**---…---**_

She heaved trying to hold back the tears, but continued to run, but from what? Nothing was chasing her. She didn't know were she was running, or what she was running from, but then it hit her, hard in the face. She was running fro them, from kikyo and Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha! How could you!' _She soon found out were she was running, to the well. Were she always ran when Inuyasha hurt her, and he had far too many times. All the while she was running the stabs in her heart never stopped, the kept coming one after the other, making her weak and tremble.

She fell to her knees, as her legs finally gave in on her. She propped herself up on the edge of the well with her elbows. She was breathing hard and deep.

'_I knew it! He doesn't need me! He doesn't want me…he doesn't need me at all.'_

She attempted to pull herself to her feet, but only fell from her trembling knees. She shouted fiercely.

"HE WOULDN'T CARE IF I WERE DEAD!" She gagged once more, as another jolt of pain was sent through her body. Her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth gritted. If she had been holding onto a glass cup, it surly would have shattered her grip was so tight.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

…_**---…---**_

She pictured the blood streaming down her hand and the cuts that would be placed there, and it made her somewhat loosen her grip on the other hand. She stared at her hand; in her mind in was dripping with scarlet drops. But her hand was completely untouched. She brought herself to her feet as her hand returned to normal, but the pain returned. She mad one more fatal attempted and lifted her foot onto the rim. She pushed off and jumped into the well, as she was surrounded by a blue glowing light.

……..---------………--------

* * *

Oh my god, I have to admit that was even hard for me to write. I mean the whole Inuyasha and kikyo scene. I absolutely hate Kikyo! Ok get that into your mind, and make it stick!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This story is not over, I was originally going to make it a one-shot, but I thought I'd get more reviews if I left people hanging. REVIEW! And stay tuned for the next chapter! i should be at least able to update by Sat. or Sun.


	2. And if you die: part 2

Here we are! I hope you all enjoy is I want you this story gets very angst, and somewhat depressing like. AND KAGOME IS NOT GOTH or EMO in this story…..well…you'll just have to find out now wont you! HA! Plez review I don't have a lot and I want more! I think I will after this chapter.

_Such a Lonely day_

_Part 2_

………….-----------……….------------……..

Inuyasha, struggled to break free but it was almost impossible under the priestesses grip. He knew Kagome had been there and heard what he said, but he hadn't meant her to hear, he hadn't even meant to say them. Kikyo had set some kind of spell on him, and he couldn't control his body or mind. She forced those cruel words out of his mouth, and she kissed him on purpose right in front of her!

"K-K-Kikyo…W-Why did...you…D-do that!" he stuttered trying to break free of the descended priestesses control.

…_**---…---**_

_**Such a Lonely day…**_

…_**---…---**_

She smiled once more.

"You said it yourself Inuyasha, you don't need that girl." She raised her head and glared at him,and smiled that devilish smile once more.

"…And obviously she understood." Inuyasha cringed at her evil words. She chuckled and rested her head in his chest once more tightening her grip.

"You need me, and you know it."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore; he thrust his head back, and growled fiercely.

"STOP IT!" he yelled throwing his head back and forth, side to side. Trying to rid Himself of the priestesses' control. He suddenly used all his strength and pushed the priestess to the ground. She landed with a grunt and no sign of pain.

Inuyasha continued with his actions. He now had his claws grabbing on his head, and he thrust his head back once more. His eyes were white as they rolled into the back of his head. He snarled and he was brought to his knees, when suddenly a blue light that appeared around him shattered in the air. Sending clear pieces of glass through the flying. When they landed they evaporated in the grass.

Inuyasha kneeled in the grass, one hand supporting him up, and the other against his chest. He tried to catch his breath. The priestess stood as if she had never been knocked to the ground in the first place.

"Fool…" she muttered.

Inuyasha stood as well and faced her, giving her a cold stare.

"Why'd you make me say those things? Knowing Kagome was there the whole time!"

"Because, that girl needed to be put in her place, learn the truth…and now that she has I assure you she will never return. She does not belong here."

…_**---…---**_

_**Shouldn't exist…**_

…_**---…---**_

"Neither do you! Your one of the dead!" Inuyasha shouted his anger rising.

"True Inuyasha, but I will not rest in peace until I bring you to Hell with me."

"Kikyo…IM NOT GOING TO HELL WITH YOU! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

Kikyo was taken a back, but she couldn't respond before Inuyasha dashed off.

………………

Kagome barley made it out of the well, she was breathing heavy. When she entered her house she found it completely empty. Her legs gave in once more and she had no choice but to crawl up the stairs into her bedroom.

…_**---…---**_

_**It's a day that I'll never miss**_

…_**---…---**_

When she finally got there, she stopped in the middle of the room and laid there helpless. She cried for what seemed like forever, she felt useless, the pain she felt in her heart she couldn't control and it was slowly tearing her apart. She just wanted to get rid of it, cut it all away. Feel the pain just flow out of her. She managed to get up on her knees, but she just sat there, her arms draped to her sides, and her hair messy and almost completely covering one side of her face.

"I am useless" she whispered because her full voice didn't seem to be coming out.

…_**---…---**_

_**Such a lonely day**_

_**And its mine…**_

…_**---…----**_

"I'm useless to everybody…especially…Inuyasha. I'm….I'm all alone, and if it makes him happy… then so be it."

Admitting that once again stabbed her chest throwing her back a little, and sending a jolt of hurt. She clenched the red tie of her uniform.

"p-please…" she begged "PLEASE** STOP!"** and she fell to the floor once more. She could not stand the pain any longer; she crawled over to her desk drawer, and nudged it open, still not moving from her position on the floor. She rummaged around until she pulled out a black pair of scissors.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life.**_

…_**---…---**_

How? How could she rid herself of this heartache? These horrible attempts to bring her and her heart into darkness. She had finally stopped crying somewhat, she was totally focused on something else now. All thoughts cleared her mind. Her mother, Souta, gramps, all her friends at school and the feudal era, Kikyo…and even Inuyasha. She stared lifelessly at her wrist, and then at the scissors.

She propped the scissors mouth open, so its pointed tips face the opposite directions. She just wanted to get rid of it, slice those sources of pain out of her body, see it ooze as she lost all senses.

She dug the tip of the scissors into wrist, and slowly pulled it down. She had to admit she was a little nervous. When she brought the scissors up there was only a long red line indented in her skin. She frowned, that's wasn't what she wanted and she still could feel the pain.

"INUYASHA!" she brought the scissors down hard and sliced her pale skin.

"..nnggh!" it still wasn't enough. She placed it on her wrist and tried dragging it slow again. It formed an '**X' **shape, and she was finally satisfied as she saw the scarlet droplets drip onto her lap.

…_**---…---**_

_**And if you go,**_

_**I wanna go with you**_

…_**---…---**_

The cuts stung, but she continued. Line after another only caused more blood to spill soon staining the carpet as well, the pain was now going full in her wrist and no longer in her chest. But she wanted to make sure it never came back…ever, that those horrid daggers never pierced her heart again. Tears formed in the rims of her eyes again as she stared at her bloody arm.

…_**---…---**_

_**And if you die,**_

…_**---…---**_

"Why Inuyasha? Why?" she yelled, and that stabbing feeling retuned adding to the pain of her sliced arm. She closed the scissors accidentally snipping a bit of her hair. She raised them up above her head, complete and utter fury in her eyes. She brought it down and it's stabbed through her hand sending a spurt of blood everywhere.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **she let out a deathly scream. That pierced Inuyasha's ears as he appeared at the bottom of the dirty well.

"KAGOME!"

He shot out of the well like a bullet; it wasn't hard for him to find where the scream had come from. He appeared at Kagome's window in a second. He nearly was swept of his feet at the horrid stench of blood, and Kagome blood at that.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Put that down!" he leapt in and snatched the scissors out of her hand. He dropped them as soon as the blood had appeared in his palm.

_**...---…---**_

**_I wanna die with you_**

…_**---…---**_

He stared at it in for a second, then at the blood stain carpet.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kagome didn't replay, she just sat there in front of the puddle of blood, cut and sliced arm drooping to her side. Her eyes had lost there shine and looked like brown glass. Her skin was pale, and she had black bags under her eyes. Her hair was half way draped over her face and it frizzed everywhere like it was straw. She wasn't Kagome anymore, not the Kagome he knew. Her sanity had slipped long ago, and now she sat there lifeless as if she was actually dead…or wanted to be.

His heart skipped a full beat as he saw the cuts andscraps along her arm, and the stab wound in her hand that was oozing blood.

Its eyes filled with pure guilt "Kagome…why did you…" he trailed of.

Kagome still sat there as her head titled to the side, her eyes finally moved as they stared at the bloody scissors by Inuyashas foot,she began to slide her hands towards them.

"No! Stop Kagome!" he stomped in the scissors and took Kagome wrist in his grasp, she flinched and her head fell down to her shoulders. He was beginning to wonder if she was even alive anymore.

"This is crazy kagome! STOP!" She looked up at him her mouth drooping open, and her eyes still in that glassy gaze. He could now see the drips of Blood on her cheeks. She looked down again, and paced her hand towards the scissors only brushing Inuyasha's foot. He pulled her away releasing his foot form the scissors and held both of her shoulders.

"Kagome what's wrong with you! Why did you do this to yourself!" she showed no sign of acknowledgement, but lazily swung her head over to her other arm and rubbed the blood on her fingers, she then stared at them. Inuyasha was dieing at the scent of her blood, it was everywhere. Kaogme started to lift her blooded fingers to her chin when Inuyasha grabbed it.

_**...---…---**_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

…_**---…---**_

"Stop it Kagome! Why-."

"WHY! WHY INUYASHA!" she brutally cut off, she snatched the scissors before Inuyasha could and held them to his face. Inuyasha didn't back away, even though she pulled out of his gripped. She stood holding them with the hand that didn't have a hole in it. She gasped as the daggers returned, but she still kept her footing. Tears filled her eyes and she threw her head back.

"WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY!" her scream nearly made Inuyashas ears explode but he didn't bother to rub them, he slowly made his way towards Kagome.

_**...---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

…_**---…---**_

"Kagome...I….I didn't say those things! It wasn't me!" Kagome backed away each time he took a step; it looked as though she had completely gone mad. I middle aged girl standing there with a pair of scissors, blood dripping for her hand and arm. Her eyes baggy and her hair everywhere. Maybe she had gone mad?

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she warned.

"Kagome I would never say those things!"

Kagome was growing weak; she was in so much pain. Inuyasha saw her hands begin to shake, and her skin turned even paler.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

…_**---…---**_

"It was Kikyo! Kagome I would never dream of saying those things!"

"And how can I believe that!" She attempted to ball her fist but then a jolt of pain rushedup her arm from the hole that was placed in her hand, it caused another gush of blood to squirt out. Blood wasoozing from the tips of her fingers, and absorbed into the carpet as they fell.

…_**---…---**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life!**_

…_**---…---**_

"How? How can I believe you! So you're telling me that you **DON'T** love kikyo, and that you **NEED** me! Huh?"

"I-." she cut Him off again.

"Are you saying that you **DON'T** need kikyo...**AND THAT YOU LOVE ME?"**

Inuyasha was taken back, his eyes widened and his heart raced in his chest. He could have sworn he stopped breathing for a moment. Kaogme dropped the scissors and fell to the floor once again. Her tears turned red as they mixed with the dots of blood on her face. Inuyasha fell to his knees as well in front of her. He tried to see kagome face but as her head hung low and her shoulders drooped her hair fell in front of it.

He stared at the blood on his hand, and then turned his head to as his bangs covered his eyes leaving a shadow on his nose and cheeks.

…_**---…---**_

_**Such a Lonely day…**_

_**And its mine…**_

…_**---…---**_

"Yes…"

Kagome stared up with her mouth still hanging open.

"I…I do need you…a-and…I DO LOVE YOU OK?" He wiped his head around to face her as small tears flew onto Kagome bed…But they weren't Kagome's.

"I...Inu…Inuyasha." was the name the sputtered through her mouth as those shiny white orbs returned to her eyes. Her sanity was slowly flowing back into her, and the stabbing pain in her heart had finally stopped. Her head titled down and she started to fall backwards into the ground.

"Kagome!" He caught her and pulled her back up, it was only a matter of seconds before he embraced her, wiping away the small nestle of tears in his eyes. He wasn't used to crying. His dog instincts took over has he licked the small droplets of blood from her face. She had gone out cold, but she was safe and well. He smoothly brushed his fingers along the cuts of her arm.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, This…this is all my fault."

"N-No…" she mumbled

"What?"

"Thank you, its not your fault…I…Love you." He gawked at her with guilt still in his eyes, but she only smiled and fell back into his arms.The sun was setting and it made the room have a yellow-orangeishtint making to small puddle of blood around them glow.

…_**---…---**_

_**It's a Day that I'm glad I survived.**_

…_**---…---**_

_End_

…………_**-----------………..-----------………….**_

Well, that only took all day to write, I guess I really got into this story. Please click that lil button below and send a review! Plez! I worked super hard on this! Took me hours!

If you haven't heard the song used in this "Lonely day" by System of a Down I left the link on my profile, it is a very very good song.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
